


The Aftermath, and Other Unnecessarily Scary Words

by FelixMaroussia



Series: The boy that loved his pies. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive usage of pies, M/M, Polyamory, Twincest, sickly sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixMaroussia/pseuds/FelixMaroussia
Summary: Dean wakes up with an armful of sleeping twins.





	

It is notorious that Dean Winchester did not do “feelings”. Which is why, when he woke up with an armful of cuddling twins, he expected the inevitable freak out to blow him away from this comfortable nest and back to the cold loneliness of celibacy. However, when after a few minutes the worst that happened was constant self-deprecation, Dean allowed himself to relax and admire the forms laying next to him on the bed.

Castiel Novak. The dork slept in his pajamas. Honest-to-god blue striped white pajamas. He was sleeping on his side, knees tucked against his chest, like a goddam child. Dean’s mind did not go there any further.

Right beside him, laid James Novak. Maybe that wasn’t the best verb to describe it : he looked like he’d been trapped in a tornado during the night, and had later been let down without care on his side of the bed. Jim’s choice of sleeping attire was closer to Dean’s own taste : an oversized tee advertising some local movie festival from a few years ago and a pair of large boxers.

Dean smiled with fondness. He wasn’t sure exactly in what kind of situation he was putting himself into yet, but so far he wasn’t disappointed. The night before had been fun and oh! those boys could use their tongues. Dean’s smile turned into a smirk before he silently exited the bed.

 

\---

Castiel slowly opened his eyes to find Dean Winchester hovering over him with a dopey smile. He could feel Jimmy stretching next to him, visibly awoken at the same time, most probably for the same reason, namely their new boyfriend. (Was Dean their new boyfriend ? Was it too early to ask this kind of question ? Castiel didn’t really have experience in the actual dating field, but maybe Jimmy was more relationship savvy than he was with all those movies he watched.)

“Dean… why’d you wake us ?” Jimmy sounded approximately as ready to face the morning as he was - which is to say not at all.

“I’m bringing breakfast pie, guys, be grateful.”

And, okay, maybe that was a good reason to actually sit up.

Dean was looking at them with a fragile awe, as if he wasn’t sure exactly how tangible the twins were.

“We ain’t goin anywhere, Dean, feed me pie now.” Perhaps he should do the talking rather than let his brother be his usual brooding morning self.

“Hello Dean. That is very thoughtful of you. Come share it with us.”

That earned him an elbow in the ribs, and yeah, maybe he was overusing his vocabulary, but maybe he was self conscious, and maybe he wanted to impress Dean, but Castiel decided not to dwell on it and let Dean take place between his brother and him.

 

Jimmy was finishing his pie, eyes riveted on Dean.

“So you didn't make your escape during the night, huh ?”

“What ?” Panic was tainting his green eyes. “Was I expected too ? Do you… do you want me to leave, I… ?”

Jimmy put a firm hand on Dean's shoulder and Castiel took the opportunity to snuggle a bit closer and pepper his neck with kisses.

“Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out, it’s just… I thought you would freak out and abandon the ship. This wasn't exactly a conventional night.”

Castiel temporarily stopped his ministrations to pull Jimmy into the hug. He should have known that his twin brother was having his own insecurities. Dean accepted Jimmy in his arms and talked in his ear, but Castiel was close enough to hear.

“Hell yeah last night was unusual. Do you know how many times I had this much fun before ? Once, and that was the night I shoot fireworks with my little brother for the 4th of July !”

\---

Jimmy bathed in Dean and Cassie’s warmth. He’d had trouble sleeping, imagining all the ways Dean would reject them and how that would put a strain on his relationship with his twin. But no. Dean was staying. Dean was holding him tight in his arms. Cassie was gazing at him with his adoring look. Everything was fine. At least for now. 

“Dean ?”

“Mh, Cas ?”

“Are you our boyfriend ?”

Way to drop the bomb, Cassie.

“If you want me to be, I’d be thrilled to give it a shot.”

Jimmy couldn't help himself, he captured Dean mouth with his own and absolutely destroyed it. Soon, the warm body next to him was robbed from him and he got an eyeful of his boyfriends - boyfriends !- heavily making out. This was pretty awesome. Awesome enough to start round two.

\---

The middle of the afternoon found them in the kitchen, busy like bees.

“Why am I the cherry ? Why can't I be the pecan ?” 

Jimmy kept on pouring sugar while complaining - multitasking always was his strong point.

“Because,” Dean began but stopped to mix the flour and the butter. Multitasking isn't his strong point. “I am the Pecan. Strong and mighty yet sweet.”

“You don't get to choose your own pie.” Castiel countered, his hands covered in cherry juice.

“Yeah well, what pie do you recommend I’d be, then ?”

Jimmy glanced at Castiel and they just stared at each other for a few seconds, using their twin connection to discuss with their eyes only. Then, at the same time :

“Pecan is good.”

The cherry pie turned out to be a disaster, because three men attracted to each other crowding a kitchen isn't the best way to make the best baked goods.

\---

 

This was the best Sunday of Dean's life. Jim and Cas weren't shy with their shows of affection and he loved both receiving and watching. And now, as Cas was taking a bathroom break, Dean learnt an hilarious tidbit. By the time Cas was back, he was still laughing.

“What is going on ? Jimmy, what did you tell him ?”

“Only the truth, brother.”

Dean managed to catch his breath long enough to reply.

“Nothing to worry about… Steve !”

Cas’ pissed off face was hot.

“Don't, Dean.”

“Oh, come on, why didn't you ever tell me your first name is actually Steve ?”

“Because it's lame, and we do not talk about it.”

Cas pouted for five minutes before he and Jim were biting each other's lips angrily.

It was pretty hot.

\---

The twins had a lounger in the backyard. Castiel had begged Jimmy to buy it months ago, and he regretted nothing, especially now that he was framed with both his boyfriends, eyeing the warm starry night.

“I know I already told you a hundred times today, but I’m so lucky I found you guys.”

Dean’s voice was a whisper, as if being too loud would ruin the moment. A small smile danced on Castiel's face and a rush of affection flooded his chest.

“You can have us for as long as you like, Dean. We’re the lucky ones.”

He felt Jimmy's head nodding in approval against his shoulder before Dean suddenly tensed up.

“What's wrong ?”

The brothers were suddenly all worry and concern.

“I have to tell Sam.”

A beat before Jimmy dared to ask.

“Who ?”

“My brother. We’re very close, if I’m serious about you, and I am, I have to tell him. But…”

Castiel swallowed a giggle.

“But how do you tell you brother that you're dating twins, right ?”

He wanted to kiss Dean’s distraught face but never had the time because his brother beat him to it. So he simply smiled and stole their heat.

“Don't worry, Dean, we’ll tell him together.”


End file.
